Fear
by DnAfan
Summary: Set after the episode Daya-Abhijeet ki Dosti


_**Hello frnddsss...**_

 _ **This os is set after the episode " Daya Abhijeet ki Dosti...I really loved the episode...and our duo made it magical...so plsss r & r...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

After the culprit caught...the team took them to beurau to took their confession...Duo went to Daya's home...

 **At Daya's home :**

Duo entered in house and both fell down on sofa...they were really tired...

Daya : are boss...ye kya...chai nahi peeni?

Abhi : peeni hai na...

Daya : to so kyu gye? Jao banao...chai...adrak vali...

Abhi (sat up in jerk) : kya? Mai banau ?

Daya : ha to...aur kaun banayega...?

Abhi : abey kaun banayega kya...tu banane vala tha na...

Daya : ha banane vala to tha par boss dekho na meri halat...bomb ke dhue se pura chehra kala ho gaya hai...pehle mujhe nahana padega...change karna padega...mai ye sab karu tab tak tum banakar rakho...chai... (took a pause)...adrak vali...

Abhi : oye ...ye to galat hai...chehra kaala ho gaya hai matlab...tere akele ka chehra kaala hua hai kya...mera bhi to hua hai na...

Daya : ha to tum bhi fresh ho jaana...par pehle mai naha lu...tab tak tum chai bana do...okk...

Abhi (in shock) : cheater kahin ka...

Daya laughed on this...

Daya : are baba mai to majaak kar raha tha...tum jao fresh ho jao...mai bhi thoda fresh ho jau...phir mai apne haathon se tumhare liye adrak vali chai banaunga...thik hai...

Abhi (in smile) : hmmm...ab thik hai...

Daya shook his head in smile...and both went for freshenup...After freshenup Abhijeet came in hall...and saw Daya with two cup of tea...

Abhi : kya baat hai...ready hokar chai bhi bana li...

Daya (smirked) : apna kaam to aisa hi hota hai boss...

Abhi (in smile) : achha...

Both took their tea...and do some chit chat...It was already evening...Daya's mobile rang...it was Acp Sir's call...Daya picked up the call...

Daya : Hello

Acp sir (in concern) : haan Daya...kaise ho tum dono...thik to ho na... jyada chot to nahi aai na...

Daya (in smile looked at Abhijeet) : hum dono thik hain sir...aap chinta mat kijiye...

Acp sir : achha chalo good...vaise saare mujrimo ka statement record ho chuka hai...aur tum dono kal se duty par aa jaana...samjhe...

Daya (in smile) : jee sir...

Acp sir : ok chalo...bye...take care...

And he cut the call...after sometimes Freddy, Sachin, Nikhil, Pankaj and Purvi came there...they rang the door bell...Daya opened the door...

Daya : are tum sab...aao aao...ander aao...

Sachin : bas sir...ghar hi jaa jaa rahe the socha aap dono ka haal chaal puchhte chale...

Freddy (in concern) : aap log thik to hai na sir...mai to darr hi gaya tha...

Abhi : are Freddy...chinta mat karo...jab hum saath hain to phir kya baat hai... (all smiled) batao kaise lag rahe hai hum...

Freddy (in smile) : bilkul fit...

Abhi : achha tum log baitho...mai tum logo ke liye chai bana kar laata hu wo bhi adrak vaali...

Daya glared at him...Abhijeet hide his smile...

Sachin : are nahi sir...chai nahi vaise bhi dinner ka time ho gaya hai...ghar jaakar khana hi khaenge...

Daya : are to yehi dinner kar lo na saath me...sabke liye yehi manga lete hain...

Purvi : nahi sir...actually ghar pe khana to taiyar hai...aap takleef mat lijiye...

Abhi : are isme takleef kaisi...achaa thik hai...chai nahi...khana nahi ...to juice to peena hi padega...

All nodded in smile...

Daya (in tease) : wah boss wah...mene kaha tab ek chai nahi bani tumse...aur abb chai bhi...juice bhi...wah kya baat hai...

All smiled on that silly complaint...

Abhi (pulled Daya's cheek in smile) : are mere Bhai...tere liye bhi banaunga na...

Just then door bell rang...Abhijeet opened the door...

Abhi : are Vishakhaji...aap ?

Vishakha : hello sir...mai actually aap dono ko thank u bolne aai thi...

Abhi : ander aaiye na please...

Vishakha came inside...

Daya : are Vishakha...aao na...

Vishakha : Hi Daya...kaise ho...

Daya (in smile) : bilkul thik...

Vishakha : Daya...Abhijeet sir...thank u so much...aapne mere bhai ki jaan bachai...thank u so so much...

Abhi : are isme thank u ki kya baat hai...ye to hamara farz hai...hamara kaam hai...

Vishakha : fir bhi sir...agar aaj aap log waqt pe nahi pahuchte to pata nahi kya ho jaata...aur Daya... I m really sorry...tumne meri itni madad ki...aur maine tumhe hi fasa diya...

Daya : are nahi Vishakha...isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai...tumne jo kiya majburi me kiya...apne bhai ko bachane ke liye kiya...I can understand... (in deep voice) jab kisi apne pe aanch aati hai to bahot takleef hoti hai...

Abhijeet looked at him...put his hand on his shoulder...Daya looked at him and smiled...

Vishakha : achha mai chalti hu...kaafi der ho gai hai...bye...

And she went from there...Abhijeet went in kitchen to make juice...all sat on sofa and was talking about this last case...

Pankaj : sach me Sir...jab hume aapke ghar ki talaashi lene ko kaha gaya...itna bura lag raha tha...

Purvi : haa sir...duty ke liye kya kya karna padta hai...

Daya : sach kaha purvi...duty ke liye hi to sab karna padta hai...kabhi kabhar wo bhi jo hum nahi chahte...kabhi kabhi lagta hai...kaash hum bhi ek aam insaan hote to kitna achha hota na... (Abhijeet came outside of kitchen with juice but stop there and hear Daya...no one noticed him) jaise ye vishakha...apne bhai ko bachane ke liye use ye sab karna pada to usne kar diya...kyuki uss waqt sirf use apne bhai ki fikar thi...par hum... (in sad smile) hum aisa nahi kar sakte...chahe humara koi kitna bhi apna musibat me kyu na ho...ab meri hi baat le lo...jab bhi Abhijeet kisi mission pe jaata hai...ya phir kisi musibat me pad jaata...kisi ko bhi bina bataye khatra mol le leta hai... (in deep voice) bahot darr lagta hai... (Abhijeet eyes became teary) bahot mann karta hai ki usse keh du ki koi jarurat nahi hai ye sab karne ki...itna mahaan banne ki...par kya karu...nahi keh sakta...kyuki wo ek cid officer hai...ye duty hai uski...aur jo usse ye kehna chahta hai wo bhi to ek cid officer hi hai... (Abhijeet smiled in tears) usse bhi aisa hi man karta hoga mere liye...but same problem...

All eyes got moist...Freddy put his hand on his shoulder...Abhijeet wiped his tears...and came there with smile to fresh the environment...

Abhi : are bhai ye kya...itni shanti...wo bhi Daya ke rehte hue...(All smiled including Daya...) achha chalo ye lo juice...

Pankaj : sir...aap dono ki dosti sach me ek mishal hai hum sabke kiye...we r proud of u both sir...

Duo smiled...All finished their juice...and after some chit chat went from there...Duo took their dinner...then went on terrace...

Abhi : Daya...kya hua...darr gaya tha na aaj...

Daya (in silent mile) : haa yaar...darr to gaya tha hamesha ki tarah...bablu ko bachane ke chakkar me aaj agar tumhe kuchh ho jaata to (and his voice chocked)...

Abhi (hold his hand in his hand) : Daya...mujhe kaise kuchh ho sakta hai jab tu mere saath hai...haan...aur phir duty to karni hi thi na...tu hi kehta hai na...duty ke liye karna padta hai... (Daya looked at him in shock)...

Daya (in shock) : tumne sab sun liya...?!

Abhi : haa...sab kuchh...

Daya : hmmm...karna to padta hai...apne baare me bhul kar dusro ki madad...par yehi to hamara kaam hai na boss...aur fir hamari vajah se kisi ki jaan bachti hai to unki dua bhi to hume hi lagti hai na...dusro ko khushi dekar kitna achha lagta hai na Abhi...

Abhi (in smile hold his face) : bilkul...

Daya hugged him tightly...Abhijeet hugged him back...

Daya : Boss tum bahot achhe ho...sabse jyada...aaj bhi mere liye bina kuchh soche samjhe Dcp ke mana karne ke bavjood kud pade musibat me...thank u boss...thank u so much...

Abhijeet separated to hear that...and turned his face to other side...

Daya (in confusion) : kya hua boss...

Abhi (in serious tone) : thanks...tumne wo cutter feka...to mai uss bomb se bach gaya...

Firstly Daya confused but then understood...he smiled...

Daya (in smile) : ohh...to mere thank u par janaab ruth gaye...boss sorry na...galti ho gai...maaf kar do... (Abhijeet didn't say anything)...boss haso na thoda to yaar please... (but Abhijeet neither talk nor smile...Daya took out a 100 rupee note from his pocket and gave it to Abhijeet) offo...ye lo...

Abhi (in confusion) : ye kya hai?

Daya : note hai 100 rs ki...hasne par tax laga hai na...to jara 100 rs ka hi has do mere liye...

Abhijeet looked at him but failed to suppressed his laughter and both buddies laughed loudly...

Daya (in smile) : boss...chai pioge?

Abhi (in flow) : haa...

Daya (in smile) : to baithe kya ho... jao banao...aur suno do cup banana okk...

Abhijeet suddenly stopped laughing...Daya looked at his face and laughed loudly...Abhijeet ran behind him with...

Abhi : Daya ke Bachhe...ruk jaa...

.

.

 _ **plssss r & r...**_


End file.
